Conventionally, flexible printed wiring boards are adhered to metal plates so that, in addition to providing reinforcement, ground terminals of the flexible printed wire boards are grounded to the metal plates and shielded. A conductive thermosetting adhesive composition has been used to bond flexible printed wiring boards to metal plates (for example, see PLT. 1).
However, in conventional thermosetting adhesive compositions, conductivity is lowered and grounding is sometimes insufficient in high-temperature environments or high-temperature/high-humidity environments.